


Ripping the seams.

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Break Up, Cheating, Divorce, Johnlock Fluff, Lies, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mary's Past, Mystrade fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock had been together a year before he had to fake his death to save the love of his life. When came back John had moved on to Mary, whom Sherlock knows more about than he'd care to admit. But the night before their wedding, John spent his last night at 221B, he and Sherlock slept together. Now, the night before their honeymoon, Sherlock can't help but ask for a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripping the seams.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a slight experiment. We usually write via facebook chat, but this time we wrote on skype, being able to see each others reactions and hear ideas opened us up to try this out. Hope you all enjoy!

Don't go with her. -SH

 

What? What are you talking about? -JW

 

Your honeymoon. Don't go. -SH

 

I have to go, Sherlock, It's my honeymoon. -JW

 

You don't, you can come and stay with me again. -SH

 

Sherlock, I don't know if It has escaped your notice, But I am married. -JW

 

I don't know if it escaped your notice, but we fucked on the kitchen floor the night you got "married"-SH

 

That was just the one time, and It was a mistake. Don't remind me. -JW

 

How can you say it was a mistake, you don't make the same mistake three times... In a row -SH

 

It was just a one time thing, and I have no means to do it again. -JW

 

Yes you do John, you think about it constantly. No one saw you drop your hand below my waste during my speech, but I felt it, I know you want me. -SH

 

That is completely irrelevant, Sherlock. What's done is done, and I don't feel like talking about it anymore. -JW

 

Just come and see me, I only need an hour, before you go away and forget me altogether. -SH

 

No, I can't and I won't. I am married now, and I won't do that to Mary. -JW

 

You put up no such argument a few nights ago. You don't have to fight your feelings, you know you don't love Mary. -SH

 

Well you should have bloody well thought of that when you fell. -JW

 

I did that for you. But I guess that doesn't matter, it didn't take you long to replace me. -SH

 

You were gone for two years, Sherlock! I thought you were dead! I was on the verge of suicide for gods sake, and Mary is the only one who could bring me out! -JW

 

But when I came back, she was still the only one to get you through it? Those two years were just as bad for me, I can assure you. -SH

 

Did you have to live with the knowledge that their best friend was dead? Did you? Because if you did, please, oh please enlighten me. -JW

 

No, but I did spend two years knowing that the love of my life was in unimaginable pain, at my own hands. It was torture. -SH

 

Damn right it was unimaginable, and I refuse to go through it again. I won't do it, and knowing you, you'd pull the same stunt again if you had the chance. -JW

 

I disabled Moriarty's network, it won't have to happen again. And if it did, I still wouldn't. I'd give anything, literally anything for one last chance.-SH

 

Well, I think you may be coming to the wrong person for a second chance. -JW

 

The only thing I can't do is turn back time, and it's the one thing you wish of e so badly. Please,John, I need you. -SH

 

You don't need me, You have your brother and Lestrade, Hell you've got Molly. Give her a chance. -JW

 

Molly is wonderful, and I will never be able to make up what she has done for me, but I don't love her... As for Greg and Mycroft, is it not enough I attended their  
wedding, must I socialise with them too? -SH

 

I have to go. -JW

 

No you don't, you know I know when you're lying. -SH

 

I don't bloody care when you know I am lying, I don't want to talk anymore. -JW

 

Think about all the times we kissed, the times I spent holding you when you relived the war you fought, the times I promised to love you, and you said it back.Do you remember? Or was it all forgotten when I ended my life for you? -SH

 

I remember. I remember very clearly, But I won't ever be able to forgive you for that. -JW  
I'm not asking for you to forgive me, I'm asking you to love me, no matter what, the same way I love you, because you are not without your fault, John Watson. -SH

 

Not without my fault? Must we really go through what you did again? -JW

 

I didn't say that your life was the utter disaster that mine apparently is. I just mean that despite your imperfections I love you, you're moody and stubborn, but you're sweet and brave. You are a flawed and beautiful person. Why can you not accept me as the same. -SH

 

I accept you fully as you are, Sherlock. But that was unforgivable. -JW

 

You can say that as many times as you wish. Don't forgive me, that's fine. Don't trust me again, I'll survive. You can never accept me for who I am for the rest of your days and I will live. But answer me this, throughout all of this, you have yet to say you do not love me, so tell me, John, do you? -SH

 

Doesn't matter at this point, Sherlock, I'm already married. -JW

 

Of course it matters, it's all that matters. Do you think I just want another quick shag and have done with it? I want to spend my life with you, and I refuse to throw that chance away purely for the fact that I made a mistake in not telling you. -SHA

 

How many times must I tell you that I am married and I won't do Mary that way simply because Sherlock Holmes wishes it? -JW

 

But it's not just me, is it? You want this too, be honest, how many times have you thought about that night in the past 24 hours? -SH

 

Shut up. -JW

 

That tells me more than I need to know. You want this, John, forget about Mary. -SH

 

I can't forget about Mary, Sherlock. She's my wife, unfortunately. -JW

 

Unfortunately? -SH

 

Just remember, This is all your fault. -JW

 

All my fault? I didn't force you to love someone else. That's even if you do love her, she can't mean more to you than I do. -SH

 

Oh, So now your thrusting guilt on me? That definitely won't win me over. I really don't want to talk about this on my Honeymoon. -JW

 

Why feel guilty? It's not like she's as loyal to you. Choose me John. -SH

 

What? What are you talking about? -JW

 

Nothing, John, if you don't want to listen to be about anything else, then why would I tell you this now? -SH

 

No, no. If this is about my wife then I bloody well deserve to know. Now tell me. -JW

 

I can't be certain. I won't do this to you if I may be wrong. -SH

 

Tell me. -JW

 

I knew I had seen her face before, I spent a long time figuring it out, then, on your wedding day, when she told me that "neither of us were the first" I remembered, I  
saw her, in a file on Mycroft's desk a few years ago. I've been trying to work out who she is, constantly. -SH

 

Please, Do tell. -JW

 

I don't know everything, but she was involved with Russian operatives in London a few years ago, a lot of people were killed, only a few got away with there lives, unfound. -SH

 

The issues of her past are not my problem. -JW

 

How can you be sure they're still in the past? -SH

 

If you have proof, I am all ears. -JW

 

I have no proof that she's still in the business, but I also have nothing to say the contrary. I fear you may not know Mary quite as well as you believe -SH  
If you wasn't so bloody prideful, It might help you to ask Mycroft about all of this. -JW

 

What am I saying? I don't believe you. -JW

I have asked Mycroft, his says he can't help me on such matters. Which is enough to suggest they're looking in to her activity. -SH  
So you're telling me that Mary isn't Mary? -JW

 

I'm telling you she's not worth you. -SH

 

And you think you are? -JW

 

No, but I'm willing to use the rest of my life making that up to you. -SH

 

And you don't think she is? -JW

 

Definitely not. -SH

 

I can't talk now, We are fixing to head off. -JW

 

Come and see me, tell her you forgot your passport. -SH

 

I suppose I can visit you for a couple of minutes. -JW

 

Yes! Please, come now, and for the love of god, don't bring her with you! -SH

 

Don't sound so much like an eager puppy, and she just said that she'll wait here for me. Baker Street? -JW

 

Yes, Baker Street, where else, I have some things to show you. -SH

 

That depends on the things. -JW

 

You'll have to wait ans see. -SH

 

You had better make this important, Sherlock. I'm not coming just so you can try to seduce me. -JW

 

We both know I don't need to try. -SH

 

Well, It's not happening. -JW

 

Fine, I promise I will not purposely seduce you. -SH

 

But if it happens, it happens -SH

 

You're a lying git! -JW

 

We both know what it does to you when I deduce you, you love it when my eyes work there way over your body, but that's not on purpose, I can't be blamed! -SH  
Seriously, Why do you need me over? -JW

 

I have to talk to you, face to face, there's things you need to remember. -SH

 

Tell me through text. -JW

 

No. Where are you? -SH

 

Come inside Speedy's. -JW

 

I'll be down now. -SH

 

John saw Sherlock as soon as he walked through the door to Speedy's, his unmistakable demeanor was compelling, he had to compose himself before Sherlock sat down.

"So what did you want? I have to be back soon, so make this quick." John said, not meeting Sherlock's eyes.

"Look at me." Sherlock said with a bite to his tone, his finger rested on the back of John's hand and began to trace soft circles.

"Just tell me." John tried to hide the hitch in breathing.

"I want you to remember. That's all I want. Just trust me." Sherlocks said quietly, continuously rubbing John's hand.

"What do you want me to remember, I don't think murder victims and solved cases are really your best bet." John turned his hand over, drawing ghost patterns on Sherlock's palm.

"If you love me, then trust me. Please." Sherlock said, standing and gently tugging John towards the door.

 

"I trust you." With that, Sherlock took John's had in his and led them to the entrance of 221B.

"Here." Sherlock began. "It was here where you first held my hand and I realised I loved you. Do you remember?" Sherlock's eyes softened and looked longingly back at John.

"Of course I remember, but what does this achieve." John broke the stare, his cheeks heated with the very thought of it.

"You just need to think about it. How we had just got back for Dartmoor, and you took my hand in yours."

"Yes, Sherlock, I remember, but I don't see why this will help me." John took his hand out of Sherlocks, and walked around the flat.

"Just shut up and listen to me." Sherlock walked over to John, their chests pressing together, his head dipped to John's ear and whispered quietly " Remember the first time we kissed." As he spoke Sherlock backed John to the kitchen work top. "We were here, we had never spoken about it, think about what made you lean in."

"Yes, I remember." John started to squirm out of Sherlock's embrace. "How could I forget?"

"Tell me." Sherlock pushed himself against John's body a little harder.

"I'm not telling you, You have a perfectly adequate memory. Now if you don't mind, It's getting a bit crowded." John said, still trying to get out of Sherlock's arms.

"You didn't tell me why, we didn't talk about it. There was something about that night, that moment that made you kiss me, tell me John." Sherlock pressed his lips to John's collar bone and spoke in to him "I know you know."

"Sherlock, You said we came here to talk, not for you to try to seduce me. I know you, back up a bit or I am leaving." John said, shoving gently at Sherlock's chest.

"Is that what you really want?" Sherlock hushed, moving his mouth further up to John's neck

"Yes, please. Get off of me." John said, not meeting Sherlock's eyes.

"Fine, I can dot this if I kiss you or not." When Sherlock stepped back, John saw the look of hurt that had spread over his perfectly formed face. "Let me show you something then." Sherlock put his hands on John's shoulders, guiding him to his desk.

"Sherlock, Why are you doing this? Why now?" John whispered, looking at his shoes.

"Because you need to know why that happened a few nights ago." John sat in the chair that he had been standing in front of, looking up, expectantly, at Sherlock.

"I still don't know what you are trying to achieve." John said, looking sternly up at Sherlock.

"Picture it, now." Sherlock said, turning John's chair, facing away from him. "I wrapped my arms around your shoulders, and kissed you here." Sherlock gently scraped one finger across John's jaw line. "Then you told me you loved me." Sherlock's ars mirrored the story, snaking round John.

"If you're trying to get me to kiss you, well sunshine, I'm not." John whispered

"If that's not what you want, then don't, tell me how it made you feel, when I said it back." Sherlock remained, unmoving.

"I am not good with these things, Sherlock. I can't." John said, not moving a muscle.

"You've always been perfectly eloquent in telling my why you don't like me. So turn the tables, how did you feel?" Sherlock tightened the embrace minutely

"I don't hate you and you know it." John said, clenching is jaw.

"I know you don't. so tell me." Sherlock persisted.#

"It made me happy. What more do you want?"

"I've felt happy before John, and it didn't evoke the reaction you had. Admit it to yourself, and to me, what it did to you when I said I love you."

"I really should be getting back to Mary." John said, but unmoving.

"That's not what you want though, is it?" Sherlock tipped his forehead, just touching the John;s shoulder. He felt John's fingers running through the front of his hair.

"You know I can't, Sherlock. This has to end, I can't keep this up." John said, playing with a curl on Sherlock's head.

"Your hands seem to disagree. I know you want this, why fight it." Sherlock's tone was soft and mesmerizing.

"You're trying to seduce me, I told you not to try it." He said, still toying with the curl.

"I'm not, you see. These things I'm doing aren't fueled by lust or desire. I don't just want sex from you. I want to be with you, I want to love you, and for you to love me back. Then I want to spend my life with you, I know I said on your wedding day that it was my first and last vow, but I'd make one more, just to show the world that John Watson was mine. Then if you do the same, i'd spend my life making up to you any wrong I have ever done." Tears teetered on Sherlock's eyes but he held them back.

"Sherlock, You know I can't do that. Please don't make this harder than it has to be, love."

"But why can't you. It's not Mary, you don't love her how you love me, so what is it?" Sherlock's held John tighter.

"I just can't. I have to be getting back." John said, still unmoving.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock said, his cool breath raised goosebumps over John's body.

"I told her I'd only be a moment." He said, voice shaky

"That's not a reason" Sherlock's head nuzzled in to the crook of John's neck.

"I can't just do that to Mary. She's carrying my child, Sherlock."

"That doesn't mean anything, you'll still be a Father, whether your with Mary or not. Does it mean nothing to you that Mary isn't even a factor in your reasoning?" Sherlock turned John's chair back, they faced each other and Sherlock dropped to his knees.#

"Bloody hell, Sherlock, I only came here to talk."

Sherlock entwined his fingers and rested them on John's knee. " That's all we have to do. Can you tell me that you don't love me though?"

"I can't tell you that, no." John said, tightening their hands.

"Then stay with me, I know you don't love Mary." Sherlock kissed the top of John's knee in quite desperation.

"I do love her, Sherlock."

"No you don't, maybe as a friend, but not as you love me."

"I can't just up and leave her like it's no big deal, Sherlock! That's not how the world works!" John said exasperated

"Yes you can. I don't care how the world works, I've never concerned myself with social etiquette. You can't tell me you haven't dreamed about leaving her and being with me, it's what we both want."

"Do you not get that I just can't, Sherlock? I can't just leave her like that!" John said, his voice rising.

"But why, if it makes you happy, and I know it will, why can't you just leave?" Sherlock's tear dropped the length of his face, John wiped at it gently.  
"Please, please don't cry." John said, guilt washing over him

"I can't not, John, just the thought of you with her, when I know you want to be with me, it kills me." Sherlock could no longer hold back his tears.

"I'll do whatever, just please please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry." John said, Taking Sherlock in an embrace.

"Just, be with me. Please, that's all I want, that's all I've ever wanted." Sherlock settled in to John's arms, silently crying.

"But I can't..."

"Yes, you can, I know you can."

"It's not that simple"

"It is if you want it to be, which you do, so stop making excuses for Mary, she doesn't deserve you." Sherlock's grip tightned on John's hand.

"I don't deserve her, Sherlock" John squeezing just as tightly.

"No, you deserve so much better. Because she is so much worse than the best of humanity." Sherlock curled his legs up on to John's lap.

"It'll be difficult..."

"Nothing's ever easy, you know that by now."

"I just...I don't think I can..."

Sherlock's head rested on John's cheek, his lips touching his jaw line. "Just turn your head, it's as simple as that. Don't think about the then, or what, or the who, or the why, just worry about now, kiss me John." John looked Sherlock in the eye and leaned down towards him, pressing his lips gently to Sherlock's.

"I found your passport." Sherlock's lips tore away from John's as they looked towards the door. "Do you think I'm stupid John." John shoves Sherlock off of him and quickly stands.

"I...Mary..." John stuttered.

"Love Sherlock?" Mary finished, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"I can explain, see, John and I-"

"I know exactly what's going on, Sherlock, I'm not an idiot, not like John here."

"Idiot? I'm not an idiot!" John said, anger getting the best of him 

"Yes you are!" Sherlock and Mary say at the same time.

"The difference is I love him, Sherlock added. And he loves me." Sherlock spat.

"Love? You?" Mary laughed "He doesn't love you, he just wants an adventurous sex life, which you were more than happy to provide for him, the night before our wedding. You don't understand what love is, Sherlock." Mary grinned a spiteful grin.

"Woah, hey, Both of you shut up." John said, his voice rising. "Listen to me, Mary, I do love him, and no I don't want just that from him."

"What do you want from him then? What does he have that you can't get from me?" Mary closed the gap between her and John, Sherlock stepped forward.

"Alright everyone calm down" John said, stepping in between them.

"Calm down?" Mary shouted "You cheated on me, and with this freak, of all people."

"Freak? Did you really just call him a freak? He's a hell of a lot better than you, with you it's all want want want, need need need. And I've had it!"

"You don't need to defend me, John, I know I don't deserve you. But neither does she." Sherlock fought back the tears with all his will.

"I don't want to hear it from you either, You aren't without your faults!" John said stepping back from the both of them.

"I know that, I'm not saying I deserve your love, not at all." Sherlock stepped towards John.

"Too right you don't. He needs a WOMAN in his life, you'll never be what he needs, like I will." Mary choked out a false sob.

"You cram it to! What have you been hiding from me, Mary? Huh?"

"John, you can't say anything of what I told you." Sherlock took his hand.

"No, I'm asking her to tell me." John said, voice rising.

"Tell you what? I love you, John." Mary falsely pleaded.

"You know exactly what, Mary. I can see right through you, now. Tell me." John said, voice gone suddenly deadly quiet.

"I'm not playing these games with you. Do you love me or not?" Mary held John's other hand

"I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure."

"What has he sad to you? Can't you see he's trying to split us up, the psychopath." Mary scowled back at Sherlock.

"He's not a bloody psychopath, Mary, He's a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research." John said, trying to hold back laughter.

"I am YOUR high functioning psychopath, John, if you'll have me." Sherlock's silent tears rolled down his cheek.

"Admit it Mary. What are you hiding?" John said, stepping away from them both again

"I'm telling you nothing until you tell me what you want." Mary remained still as she spoke.

"I thought he was dead for two years, You were just to dig me out of my hole, and I am sorry." John said, not meeting her eyes.

"You're not sorry though. Listen, John, I took care of you for those two years when you lost Sherlock because I wanted you to be happy, that still stands to reason. I love you but if you'd rather be with him, then so be it." Mary said, shrugging her shoulder carelessly.

"John, Don't listen to her, she doesn't care about you, She never loved you. She's using you, Aren't you Mary? Admit it." Sherlock spat at her.

"I don't know what you mean." Mary looked back with false confusion.

"Yes you do, you're just looking for your get-out clause. You never loved him, not as he loved you. You wanted to find out what the British government had on you." John looked at Sherlock in shock "I know, John, I'm sorry, I have just worked it out in the last few moments. See, when you met Mary, you told me she had been on holiday, that's not true, she's been in hiding for four years in Greece. When she came back she had to be sure not to be recognised, so she dyed her hair and changed her name. But that wasn't enough, she could have been recognised by any number of people working for the government. She needed a quick route to find out what they knew of her. And what better way than going through the grieving blogger with a hot line to the British government. And I'm sorry, but it's true. I had little information on you, but when you told John to tell you what he wanted, it all fell in to place. If he wanted out of your relationship, then you'd tell him, everything, because despite your history, you do care about him a little. However, if he wanted to stay with you, then you still had a chance, to be Mary Morstan with the wonderful husband and the perfect life, for long enough to find out how deep you were in." Sherlock looked at John, apology filling his eyes.

"I...I can't believe this. Is everyone I meet a bloody psychopath?!" John said, rage filling him once more.

"You know me, John, I wouldn't do that to you." Mary pleaded.

"Save yourself the respect, Mary, tell him the truth, because after what you've put him through; The lies, the deceit. He deserves to know what you're really like." Sherlock turned back to meet John's unfocused stare.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Yes you would, Sherlock. I don't want to hear another lie. From the either of you, You tell me right now or I swear neither of you will ever see me again. Tell me right now." John said, pulling two chairs in front of his. "Sit down, the both of you, right now."

"John, I-" Sherlock began.

"No, shut up and sit down." John demanded.

"But John I didn-" Mary started. 

"No. Hell no. Sit. Down. Now." John said, deadly quiet.

"What do you expect me to say?" Sherlock said, head in hands.

"I expect for you to shut up while I talk. Mary, tell me everything. I don't mean tiptoe around the truth to suit you, I want to know everything."

"Sherlock is right, John. I used you, and I don't regret it. When I first realized I was being threatened by your brother, Sherlock, I had to see what he had on me. Like you said, what better way to get to Mycroft Holmes than through the poor sad grieving blogger who had lost his lover? I saw my ticket in and I took it, although I do admit, I started to care for you, which was not planned, as was getting pregnant. That was most definitely not planned. I knew it would take me awhile to weasel my way into the government's files and I knew that once I did, I could leave. You don't know how many times I wanted to just shoot him and get it over with, but I knew that he would have it in many places. I was so close too, until this psychopath came back. Whom I should have killed once I had the chance, by the way. I knew it was risky getting into your miserable life and not getting caught. None of which turned out according to plan. That is all." Mary said, looking John in the eye on every word.

"That's not all." Sherlock said, suddenly perking up. "There's more." The realisation spreading across his face was almost visible. "Tell him.

"There's nothing else." Mary said in mock-surprise.

"Don't play games with me, don't ever think you're smart enough to do that. The baby, tell him." Sherlock braved to meet John's eyes, when he did they were over-slowing with shock and anger.

"Oh god, please don't tell me, no." John's hand slapped over his mouth.

"I'm sorry John, but the baby, it isn't yours. You told him the baby was most definitely not planned, you don't say that about the child of a man you had grown to almost love. You knew if that baby had been John's that Mycroft would have let you live, because he does indeed care for John. If that was so, you wouldn't condemn this child, you'd praise it. So it isn't his, and then you were stuck with a baby and no life to give it." Sherlock walked to John, taking his hand "I'm sorry John."

"Oh you've got to be joking." John said, standing up.

"Listen, John I-" Mary started.

"NO! You don't get to feed me any more bullshit, tell me who's it is." John demanded

"His name is Martin. I met him a couple months ago." Mary said, not meeting John's eyes.

"I don't want to look at you anymore, get out of my face and my life. You have twenty-four hours before I ring Mycroft and tell him everything I know." John looked in to Sherlock's eyes "Get rid of her."

"Are you sure about this, John? Because it would be no trouble to call now." Sherlock said

"No Sherlock, children need time to clear up their toys before they go to bed."

"Like I said before, I regret nothing." Mary said, fleeing the flat at a fast pace. 

"Well, that settles it, I guess." John said, throwing himself down in his chair.

"What do you want to do now?" Sherlock said, sitting on the floor in front of John.

"Well, Right now I'd like to get my stuff from her flat."

"Can't we talk about this?" Sherlock's hand wound in to John's once again.

"Do you want to, Love?" John said, twining their fingers together.

"Yes." Sherlock's thumb rubbed rhythmically on the back of John's hand as he spoke

"Well for one, I am staying here, obviously, in case you couldn't tell." John sighed.

"You know what I want to know. What about us?" Sherlock's eye line dropped to the floor.

"What about us? We're us and I wouldn't choose it to be any different. Just us against everyone else, like always." John said, squeezing Sherlock's hand.

"Do you." Sherlock paused, trying to force away his embarrassment "Do you love me still?"

"Of course I do, Why wouldn't I?" John said, tilting Sherlock's face to look him in the eyes. Relief and happiness spread across Sherlock's face and John smiled at the site. 

"You're gorgeous, you know?" John said, dipping his head and kissing Sherlock lightly.

"I know, I try." Sherlock said, flipping his hair.

"You succeed." John grinned into another kiss.

"Now," John said pulling out of the kiss, "I need my stuff from the flat."

"I think there's one thing I'd rather do first." Sherlock pulled John to standing, lightly kissing his jaw, down to his neck.

"I don't think so, Stuff first, sex later." John said pushing Sherlock out of the door.

"I think we both know that's not going to happen." Sherlock back John to the wall and deepened the kiss on his neck, John moaned slightly.

"No no no. I still don't think so." John said, flipping them both around where Sherlock is against the wall. 

"If that's the way you like it." Sherlock's hands dropped to John's belt buckle, toying it open.

"Nope still don't think so." John said tugging Sherlock towards his bedroom.  
Sherlock followed John into his bedroom, all the while kissing and licking at his neck.  
John pushed Sherlock back on to the bed lightly.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Sherlock growled. 

Lust fluttered over John's face. He pulled and fumbled at is shirt buttons, he dropped his shirt to the floor and Sherlock looked him over, a a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. 

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual!  
> Awwjeezitsamy -SH  
> JohnImNotGayWatson -JW
> 
> John, Sherlock and Mary were written by the both of us. 
> 
> Please let us know if our little experiment paid off.


End file.
